The Home Page
Upon clicking on the "Home" tab in the non-forum section of the website, you will be confronted by eight groupings of three eggs each. Each group has a strange symbol in the background. They represent the four different breeds of griffins: Gryphus Tigris, Gryphus Pardus, Gryphus Agelaius, and Gryphus Puma. Adopting an Egg "The fresh air blows freely through the lofty heights of the brooding tower. Here you find griffin eggs that have been neatly tucked into man-made nests carved from tree stumps. They are organized under eight strange symbols that have been engraved into the wood. With no one to care for them, these eggs will be dead within the hour. Will you take one?" You may adopt one egg per hour period (ex. if you adopt one at 1:48, you can adopt a second at 2:01 and a third at 3:01) and you can take care of up to 3 eggs/chicks/hatchlings at a time. You can adopt another egg when your adopted griffins move below the customizable order section on your "Flock" page. Taking Care of your Egg Once you adopt an egg, it takes you straight to it's page. There is an incubator temperature bar under the egg, you can change the temp to warm or cold but you have to click save changes towards the bottom of the page for your changes to take effect. Same for naming your egg/griffin. "High and low incubator temperatures, while riskier, may cause changes to the developing chick inside an egg. In rare cases, an egg may even change color as it is incubated! You might want to try evening out the incubator temperature. Keeping it too high for too long can cook an egg, so to speak. Letting it get cold is no good either. If the mother griffin was incubating the egg herself, she might have been too young and inexperienced to care for it properly. Don't worry, as she grows up she'll learn better. It's very rare for an adult female to lose an egg." A mother griffin will always keep her eggs at a safe temperature, so no fiddling with dangerous extremes for you. However, the different gemstones (Ruby, Sapphire, Moss Agate, Banded Agate, and Fire Agate) have slightly different temperature that can affect the eggs in a similar way to the incubator. Incubator Settings ........................................................................ Warning: Genetic Spoilers in This Section! ......................................................................... Putting the incubator settings on high or low is dangerous, but the temperature can also affect the griffin growing inside. Some eggs even change color when put on the right temperature! Changing the temperature right after grabbing an egg has a higher chance of killing it. Waiting a few minutes will increase it's survival chance but may not give you the desired affect. ''Gender Change'' Griffin eggs are a bit like alligators'. Differences in temperature will often change the gender of the baby griffin inside. High temperatures are more likely to produce males, and lower temperatures are more likely to produce females. Frankly, the medium temperature is more likely to produce females, too. Theoretically the ruby nest stone has a similar effect to a high incubator setting. ''Heterozygous/Homozygous Eggs'' Rainbow eggs are uncommon, but a homozygous rainbow egg is a rare and amazing find! When a rainbow egg turns white or vice versa, the griffin inside it is heterozygous for rainbow. This is due to either a female (white egg) turning male (rainbow) or the male turning to female. This effect is almost always caused by the owner changing the temperature.